A Chaos Dragon gone Mobian
by Neptunebabydance
Summary: Ginger is a typical dragon,but that changes...


Ginger's Story

By Serena Parsons

My name is Gingereria, you may call me Ginger or Gin. I prefer Ginger for this story. My life started when I had just hatched...

(I have a "Mohawk" of red feathers, im green, COVERED in scales and I have red eyes, scary, I know, long claws.)

Where am I? I feel like I was in a deep sleep. Who am I? Where am I? Bright light coming. The bright light seems like I am in a shelter. Its not so bright anymore. I look outside to find a white blanket covering the earth, I crawl over there. Strange wolf like creatures are guarding the snow, they look hungry. I decided to go deeper in to find somebody. Chaos Dragons. Three of them were talking to each other, I crawl over and they look at me happily. "look who hatched!" said the large female dragon, "i am mother." Mother picks me up and says "adorable!"

(seventeen years later)

"mom!" I shouted "when's dinner?" "just a sec, Gin!" "im famished!" I shout back. She comes in with dead wolf creatures "chow down" she shouts. Mom handed one to me...delicious. Dad, Salty(older bro), Sugar(older sis), and Spice(lil sis) came rushing in. We sadly have no manners whatsoever, so they wolf it down. After dinner we all hear a loud BANG! Mom and Dad tell us to stay here, and they leave the cave, we huddled together and waited...ROAR...BANG..."NO STERRA( mom's name, dad's is Calibrix)"...BANG, (dad's shriek)... I run outside to check,humans with long sticks(guns) and fast moving transportation thingies (cars), I tried to run out but Salty grabbed me and covered my mouth. I struggled and he let me go and grabbed my shoulders, "what did you see?" I didn't once he knew, the other two too. Silence covered the cave I lived in.

The next day I woke up before the others, I heard..."where are we?"..."not sure."..."you're kidding."..."nope." I bravely went outside. I saw two hedgehogs and a fox wandering around in the snow, the blue hedgehog was holding a map. They looked terribly cold, I was used to it. I shouted over "friend or foe?", they looked at me, jumping with surprise. " um, friend?" the black and red one answered. I invited them in quietly in. "where are you from" I asked them all. We had a _long _conversation. The black and red hedgehog's name is Bria, she is a black hedgehog with a red stripe on her forehead and on her quills. The blue one's name is Sonic, he is very famous and speedy quick at running. The fox's name is Miles, they call him Tails. He has two tails and is orangish, yellowish.

They are very nice and kind people, they said they are in need of assistance, cuz they are

lost. I was so curious about their world, I said if I take them home, I come too. It was the craziest thing I ever did.

They live in big shelters called "houses", and drive around in... I started to hiss. "what?" Sonic asked. I told him about the humans. He was not pleased, that's G.U.N. , the meanest security around! Bria told me a lot about this world...the basics, im staying at Sonic's house currently. He came back with some clothing in a bag, he said to try them on, perfect fit. It was a purple T-shirt, black and white plaid skirt and purple heels (not high heels). So far, I love my life.

Tails told me to hop in...a...um...I forgot, I think it was a Tornado-X thing. It flies. We were in the plane thing, flying, when...well that's stupid, a bouncing raccoon cannon I heard Tails say (whats a raccoon!). Tails shouted "we have to attack"...attack...my specialty. I opened the top of his plane, and I blew fire at the fatso driving it, it was over. Fatso's skin was burnt black, and his mustache burn off. He looks funny without a mustache! He shouted at me some strange words and said "BLASTED DRAGON BLEW UP MY CANNON! he said more words I didn't know. Tails got out of the plane-and got right back in. I can tell he wanted to leave now. So I walked away from what he calls himself, Dr. Ivo Robotnik. Fancy pants seems to hate me, I hate him back.

The rest of the day was much better, we went shopping for some stuff for me first they got a light mattress for me to sleep on and move easily, some red sheets( for FIRE!)to put on the bed. I hardly slept that night thinking about my family. Are they okay without me? I had a nightmare too, about loneliness. I was running from a voice saying "traitor". All of the sudden Sonic woke me up. "are you okay?you were tossing and turning violently." I said I was fine, and he left.

"wake up, ya sleeping beast!" Sonic yelled to me "im getting breakfast!" I answered with a groan. I grabbed the sheets (since I had no pajamas), and went downstairs. He gave me a P.B and J. sandwich, and a glass of milk. "you can come with me if you want." "where?" "im going to Tails' workshop to pick up a few things" "um, sure." We walked to his workshop, and there was a strange tingle in my stomach, like something ain't good. I entered with Sonic, and sat down. Somebody else was here, he looked just like Bria, but male version (and a little grumpy). He looked at me in surprise. "who are you?" he grumbled, "i am Gingereria, but you can call me Ginger." He paused, "what's your name?" We had a long conversation, we started to hate each other with every word. After, he got up and left, thank the light above (I never knew what god was by then). "Yo! Gin, time to go!"

We went back to Sonic's house, only to hear somebody behind to couch... "SON-...who are you! I bet you're dating him!" "wait, Amy I-" "-SONIC, IM GOING TO KILL YOU!" She went over and strangled him, kissed him and left, leaving me an "im going to kill you soon" look. Sonic looked up at me "are we?" "shut...up..." I answered.

We stood and stared at each other awkwardly like a "what the heck?" look, he turned away and headed for bed. I stood there thinking,I turned and headed for bed shorty after.

"wake up!" I covered my head with pillow. "Yo! Ello! Anybody home!" I grabbed my sheets and went downstairs. Sonic was making french toast, amazing - oh, a cook book. That explains a lot! He covered them in powder "its a type of sugar". That stuff was awesome! But it seems I ate too much, he saw me and shouted "go! Bathroom!" When I was done the accidental throw up I popped my head out the door and asked "more?"

When I was perfectly full, we went to go visit Bria. We were just leaving when Amy was at Sonic's door with a rose in her hand, she dropped it the instant she looked at me. "you..." and she left, her red, blossomed, rose on the doorstep. I can tell she hated me.

I felt bad for Amy, she loved Sonic so much. I broke all her dreams just looking at her, I ran up the driveway and told her the whole story, her face lit up. She turned to Sonic and ran into his arms, "I knew you still loved me."

After all that we all headed to Bria's. Sonic told me to not tell anybody, he loved Bria...er, liked. At Bria's we played a few games, Monopoly, Sorry, Uno, and Battleship (I watched). We had a blast, after we had to leave. Bria seems to be getting happier, more cheerful. Amy was still laughing how me and Sonic had a fight (during Sorry) who goes next. It was late so we said goodbye to Amy, she lives across from Sonic (and me). I got into bed, feeling good, better, about Amy, problem solved.

The next morning I woke up early and went to the kitchen. I looked at the cook book, all of the sudden a cooking pan hit the floor, Bang! Crash! Sonic is a seriously heavy sleeper. I instantly got an idea. I grabbed two pans and crashed them together, the noise was loud. I heard a scream. He's awake, I never felt more alive. He groaned and came downstairs, made breakfast, sat down across from me, and ate. I felt happy, very, very, happy.

I could tell, he wasn't to happy.


End file.
